


The Woman

by Kat210



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Arthur, M/M, Male Arthur, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Merlin (Merlin), spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat210/pseuds/Kat210
Summary: Arthur pisses off a succubus, and as punishment is turned into a woman. Merlin is the only one around to help.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 210





	The Woman

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reposted version of this story. So if it seems familiar it is.

Arthur swore as he tripped over a root. He steadied himself and gripped the water bag in his hand tighter. He had sent Merlin to gather firewood in the opposite direction, so he couldn't afford to break his ankle. Of course his servant did have an odd habit of showing up when he was injured. His stomach turned at that. He didn't want the skinny boy to show up to see he'd gotten hurt because of a stupid root of all things. A dragon, or some bandits were one thing. At least he was usually the hero in those scenarios and no one blinked an eye at him having a few scrapes and bruises.   
The Prince reached the bank of the stream and bent to fill the bag. His eyes were drawn up when he heard splashing. A woman stared back at him from where she was washing in the stream. Hair blonder than his own spilled down over her shoulders, barely covering her nipples and the Prince could make out hair a slightly darker blonde between her legs. Arthur blinked at the nakedness of her, unable to drag his eyes away, his breathing coming a bit more rapid than normal. She smiled at him and starting gliding her way in his direction.   
Fingers twitched at his sides as if trying to stop themselves from reaching out for this beautiful woman. His heartbeat got faster the closer she came, and he was very aware of the tightening of his pants.   
"Human prince," the woman sighed as she reached her fingers out to touch Arthur's face. She ran her hand down his chest, Arthur struggling to catch his breath. "Do you desire me, human prince?" she asked, pressing close enough her breasts grazed his chest.   
"I-" Arthur couldn't get words out, he reached his hands up, unsure what he was planning to do with them. She giggled and slid her hand down.   
"Oh," the young man gasped as she gently felt him between the legs. "We could have so much fun," she said breathily as her hand began moving, causing flares of pleasure. He wanted to give in, wanted to take off his own clothes, wanted to touch this woman and be in her. He reached down to remove his pants, the woman stepping back, watching intently. It was as soon as they hit the ground that Arthur remembered Merlin. If his manservant were here he would be telling him what a bad idea this was and not to do it.  
The woman moved forward again, which was when Arthur grabbed her by her arms, "No." he said firmly, the thought of Merlin clearing his head a bit. With that one word whatever spell had been laid over him broke and instead of a woman it was some sort of creature that made the Prince recoil. "Fine, young Prince," she spat out, before grinning maliciously as she stared at his naked groin. "Enjoy your punishment."   
She waved her hand at him and he screamed in pain, falling to the ground. The creature disappeared cackling as the prince rolled around, pain flaring all through his body.  
After the pain subsided, Arthur dragged his body to the stream. The creature had spoken of punishment, but what? He looked at his reflection and yelped. He stood up and looked down at himself. Hair swung into his face. Long blonde hair. The man removed the rest of his clothing. Fingers explored the softer body, resting on the breasts that now curved out of his torso. The long slim fingers then ran down his body and between his legs.   
"Fuck," he said. The creature had turned him into a woman.   
"Arthur!" came the shout from behind him. Arthur turned, forgetting his nakedness and the fact that he was female. His friend came into view and yelped.   
"I'm sorry," Merlin cried, averting his gaze and looking up at the sky. "I was looking for-" "Merlin!" Arthur interrupted the other man. "It's me. I ran into some sort of creature and it did this," he gestured to his body. He looked to see that Merlin was still looking away. "Arthur?" he said a hint of doubt in his voice.   
"Oh just go ahead and look. It's not like this is my normal body. Besides I'm sure you've seen a naked woman before," he responded rolling his eyes. 

Merlin slowly looked at Arthur. "What sort of creature was it?" he asked, even as he stepped forward and picked up his master's clothes. The fact that he didn't immediately say that he hadn't seen a naked woman, pricked at the blond. A brief flash of jealousy that he pushed away. Merlin handed the shirt to Arthur who covered himself with it. It was now long enough to go down almost to his knees. 

"I don't know. It was a beautiful woman at first then it was an ugly grayish brownish thing."   
"A beautiful-" Merlin stared at him, now more relaxed that the important bits were covered. "Did it, did it have sex with you?"  
"No!" Arthur said, his cheeks turning pink. "It tried though," he admitted. "I said no."  
Merlin's eyes widened. "It sounds like it was a succubus. And you said no?" 

The two began walking back towards their camp, the full water bag in Merlin's arms.   
"I was going to, but then you popped into my head and well that's enough to ruin any mood of that sort," Arthur said, not looking at his servant. He was unusually aware that his servant was now a good bit taller than him. And that he smelled good. Arthur wasn't going to tolerate those thoughts though and pushed them out of his head.   
"Glad I could help," Merlin muttered.   
"Do you think you could be a bigger help and figure out how to change me back?" Arthur asked.   
"Perhaps back at the castle. But," he cast a glance at the setting sun, "we should probably wait for morning."  
"Great," Arthur said. He undid his bedroll and climbed in. "See you in the morning. And no I'm strangely not hungry."   
The Prince woke with a cry. His shirt had twisted so it was now up above his waist, leaving him bare below. It was wet and sticky between his legs and Arthur was covered with sweat. He pulled away from his bedroll and instinctively removed his shirt, leaving his new body bare to the elements, nipples rising in the cool breeze.   
"Arthur," Merlin questioned groggily, clearly just woken up by his master's cry.   
"Merlin, please, I need," Arthur reached out and grabbed him by his shirt, unable to vocalize what it was he needed.   
"It's okay, we'll fix this," Merlin tried reassuring him still looking a bit bewildered and reluctant to touch the female. 

Wild blue eyes looked at the man. "Yes, fix it," Arthur whimpered, as he grabbed Merlin's hand and forced it between his legs. Merlin froze even as Arthur pressed his pussy down harder. "Need you in me," Arthur whispered before surging up and kissing Merlin. This act seemed to unfreeze the sorcerer who began kissing his prince in earnest. Said Prince began doing what he could to remove the other's clothing. Finally Merlin was just as naked as he was. 

A pleased sort of hum sounded from Arthur's throat as bare skin met bare skin. Hands roamed the creamy smooth skin of the Prince, touching him everywhere. Merlin pulled away from kissing his mouth and moved his lips from Arthur's neck down his chest finally latching on to a nipple.   
"Uh," Arthur sighed. Merlin sucked and nipped before moving to the other one. Arthur wrapped legs around one of Merlin's pressing down, wetness seeping out of his cunt onto the bare leg. He nearly screamed when Merlin moved, flipping Arthur onto his back on top of the bedroll in an oddly gentle move. Then lips were on the slight curve of the blond's belly, tongue flicking in and out of the belly button. Arthur arched his back and spread his legs wider. 

"Please," he begged. The tongue moved. Oh did that tongue move. Arthur couldn't think of, couldn't remember anything other than this.   
"Merlin," he gasped. He was so close, sosoclose. Then the tongue moved again. Away. The prince could have cried. Something else penetrated him. A finger. He squirmed as Merlin one by one pressed his long fingers into him. 

Sweat poured down this new body. Arthur moaned and sobbed. "Please, Merlin, please," he cried out words, any words. He just knew that he needed something from Merlin. Then all fingers were gone. Merlin was over Arthur now. "Okay," he whispered, brushing hair out of Arthur's face, so tenderly. Then he slowly pushed in. Once he was all the way in the two just lay there. Arthur looked up at Merlin with wet eyes. Blue eyes looked back with such a look of tenderness that Arthur's stomach flipped. He was suddenly very aware that this was Merlin. Goofy, idiotic Merlin. With the silly grin and the big ears. Merlin who was suddenly more precious to Arthur than anything else in the world. Who was the only one Arthur would have let see him as a girl. Who was the only one...  
"Move," he commanded. Merlin obeyed. The two fucked slowly until they both came.   
The satisfaction lasted only a little while before Arthur was feeling needy again. He rolled over and sat on Merlin who stared up dazed. Fingers reached up and rested on the breasts above him. Arthur shrieked when he found himself flipped over, breasts now pressed into the ground as Merlin slid into him from behind. Arthur pushed himself up, as Merlin drove into him over and over.   
"Uh, yes," he moaned. He could hear his lover grunting from behind which he would swear just made him wetter and more turned on.   
"So tight, so good," Merlin said next to his ear. Arthur could feel it when Merlin came inside. The servant then flipped him back over and once again Arthur found a tongue inside him. It didn't take long before he was coming for the second time.

It was a bit longer before Arthur found himself craving more. This time he crawled on top of Merlin, a couple of brushes of hand against his cock being enough to engorge it, then Arthur slid himself down on top.   
A sharp groan came from the man as Arthur began moving. Tits bounced with him as he moved up and down. Blue eyes connected with blue eyes as the man turned woman moved. Hands moved to rest on his hips as Arthur fucked Merlin. He came just before the servant did with a cry that echoed in the trees. 

The fourth and last time was up against a tree. Both of them had the scratches to prove it. It was after this last time that Arthur felt that pain and was himself again.   
Both men lay on the ground covered in come and scratches. Everything that had just transpired ran through Arthur's head. He glanced over to see Merlin not looking at him.   
"Merlin," he whispered. He could see the first rays of sun through the trees. His servant looked at him, his face blank. Arthur paused then he pushed himself up and over and kissed his lover thoroughly. He could feel Merlin relax and his hands, those wonderful hands, come up and grip him around his shoulders. They pulled away, and Arthur smiled. Merlin smiled back. "I hear fifth time's the charm," he said. Merlin's smile widened. They didn't arrive back at the castle until late that evening after several more rounds. And if Merlin spent the night, well only Arthur knew.


End file.
